The present disclosure relates to a commodity selection assisting apparatus.
In general, persons who are to purchase commodities such as clothes, shoes, glasses, or other accessories are likely to try on a commodity that is a candidate to be purchased, and then purchase a commodity that the person likes.
In addition, it is known that a computer causes a display device to display a try-on body image obtained by superimposing a commodity image on a photograph image of a purchaser's body, thereby providing virtual trial fitting.